Hawaii
by Melissa.G.A
Summary: What if someone else went with the Jonas family to Hawaii?


**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE STORYLINE**

* * *

><p>"Everybody, please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop, thank you," I heard the flight attendant say over the intercom. I check to see if Frankie is still in his seat with Big Rob by him. I also see my mom sleeping on my dad's shoulder and him resting his head on her head. After all these years, they're still very much in love with each other. I turn back around to wake up Joe who is snoring and drooling a little. I start to laugh when I feel moving beside me; I smile with teeth because that movement is from <em>my girl,<em> her eyes flutter open and she looks up at me with those blue sparkling eyes. She smiles widely mirroring my grin that is plastered on my face.

"Hey," I say and lean down to kiss her on the lips, she returns the kiss happily. "Are we already here?" she asks after we broke the kiss. "Yea, can you wake up Joe for me?" I ask her. "Yea, sure," she goes to wake him up when I see her pat him on the back really hard while shouting wake up Joe. Joe wakes up and can see that he got scared because he is jumping around repeating what. We're both laughing until we hear the flight attendant say we can board off the plane. Joe is giving us both a glare while he gets up to get his stuff. I get up and bring our stuff down while Big Rob is helping Frankie out. When I'm done I check to see if everyone got their stuff and head out with my hand laced with _Miley's _and the other carrying our suitcases.

"Nicky," I hear Miley call me and turn around to see what she wants, "let me carry something?" she goes to take a suitcase but I stop her and tell her I've got it and bring her hand towards my lips and kiss it. If you haven't noticed I'm in love with her, I would do anything and everything to keep her by my side and happy. We've known each other for about 5 years but we've been on and off. We broke it off around December of 2007 and didn't speak for a year. We came back around the time she was filming The Last Song in Georgia. We've been together ever since and still going strong. No one knows except our family and friends, but it doesn't take a rocket science to know we're together. Our fans knew the minute we started, the press is a little slow about the whole thing but come on it's the press. I'm sure they followed us on this trip to Hawaii but we don't care. Just as long they keep their distance from us then they can take pictures all they want. The minute we stepped onto the pavement I heard clicking of cameras from paparazzi and fans. I tighten my hand around Miley's and make sure she's safe. I politely ask them to move so all of us can get through and into the car. We give the suitcases to the driver and let Miley in first then me.

"I didn't think so many fans would be here waiting," she says while I put my arm around her shoulders. Once everyone is in I tell the driver to go to the hotel. Miley leans into my chest and laces our hands until we arrive to the hotel. We're the last ones to get out but my hand never leaves hers while we make our way to our room after we checked in.

"Wow," I say while looking at our room, it's a suite that connects to my parents and brothers rooms. I follow Miley into the bedroom and it is filled with roses on top with chocolate lying on the bed. Miley jumps onto the bed with myself jumping on top of her. I start to tickle her and she laughs her loud laugh and that sound makes me close my eyes in content. I lie down beside her and feel the bed shift. Next thing I know she's straddling my body and leans down to kiss me. I kiss back with passion while she starts to unbutton my shirt. After, she takes my shirt off without breaking our kiss and starts to rub her hands all over my abs. I get turned on and I know she feels it because she smiles into the kiss. I grab the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head; she's wearing a black lace bra that turns me on even more and I'm about to take it off when I hear someone knocking on our room door. "Are you serious," I groan out and Miley laughs while putting her shirt back on. I get up and button my shirt back on while Miley opens the door.

"Geez, took you guys long enough," guess who it was. "What do you want Joe?" I ask him in an irritated tone. "Gosh, what's gotten into you?" he asks and I'm about to step forward before Miley comes in front of me and gives me a look to stop. "Nothing, just tell us what you want?" Miley ask him. "Frankie and I are going to the beach, you guys want to come with us?" I'm about to say no when I hear Miley, "yea, sure, just let us get our stuff and we'll meet you down there in 20 minutes." He just nods and leaves. "Why do we have to go?" I ask in a whiny voice. "Because I want to go," she said emphasizing the I. "Well, I'm not going," I stick my tongue out at her like a little kid. "Please," she says with her lips in a pout that I can't resist. I have to stand my ground until she says, "for me" that got me. Call me whipped but whatever she asks I'll do it in a heartbeat, no matter what it is.

After, we get to the beach and see Frankie and Joe in the water messing around. Miley and I put our towels on the ground while she takes her shirt and shorts to reveal a bathing suit that's to my liking very much. I stare at her until she ask me to put sunscreen on her back. I do as she says and after I put it on I bend down to kiss her neck while she starts to turn over and leans up to kiss me. We stay like that when she pulls away and tells me she wants to go swimming. I happily take her hand in mine and lead her to the water. When we get to the water she pushes me into the water getting myself all wet. I come back up to see her laughing and get an idea. I start to swim to her and pull her leg so she falls down to my level. I start to laugh when she straddles my waist and brings her arms around my neck. She smiles at me and I smile back after I got done laughing.

"I love you," she says and I start to smile until it hurts. I will never get tired of hearing that, especially from her. "I love you too," I say back and think about how she is the first girl I said that to and hopefully my last. "How much do you love me?" she asks me. I start to say a few reasons, "I love you more than you could ever imagine. I love you more than words can explain. I love you more than my heart has ever loved before. I love you more than anything in this entire universe," I see a sparkle in her eyes when I tell her and she kisses me passionately. I move my arms around her waist and kiss her just as much. When she kisses me everything in the world doesn't matter, it's just me and her. I know she is the women I want to spend the rest of my life with nothing or no one is getting in our way.

* * *

><p>Just a little one shot I put together because I was bored. Tell me what you think. Thank you.<p> 


End file.
